What if?
by CeciliawillsayHYPER
Summary: We all know how the movie went, and ended. But what if there was an other person in the movie that would change the whole thing? What would happen? Please read the authors note inside before you decide to ignore this story. That is...If you were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. **

**I can't believe that I actually did this. Honestly, I really hated clowns before and I hated this movie. First time I watched it, hated it but then once I watched again and again, I started to realize some things that changed my opinion of how I used to think about clowns. True, I still HATE _It_ (Pennywise)but I seem to have warmed for this movie.**

**This story is based of a dream I had, At first I was confused but then finally decided to write it. An other reason I wrote this was to try something different. Ever wonder why every main character is good looking? Why is the main male in stories always so over the top handsome and dashing? Every man can't always be that way! And besides, shouldn't also be what is inside that matters? And I DON'T mean that inside! I mean like the personality and stuff like that. It kind of annoys me when I see an unusual couple and people quickly criticize like...a homo couple or like a beautiful woman with a very bad looking man. "Oh how can she be with a guy like that?!" That isn't our business. Love can be found anywhere! Literally, and this story will prove a bit of that. **

**Everyone deserves a chance, even the ones that many seem to hate the most. So the last reason I wrote this was to perhaps calm your nerves a bit about this "creature" that so many seem to be afraid of. Here we go and Please give it a chance :')**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

A yellow and red circus tent looking space ship flies through space. It spins around and around as it continues through the star shining universe. It may look like a tent but it actually is a Klown ship.

Inside the ship are Klowns running around carrying supplies, files and weapons, preparing for touch down at their destination that was just a couple of planets away. Their mission was to harvest food that would last for an other decade and it is a little harder for Klowns getting food since they eat blood. Many years ago they had been feeding on animalistic creatures on their planet. They would hunt them and kill them. but now, they are nearly extinct, making many Klowns go hungry for a long time and some even dying. But what is worst is that it is making the birth of Klownettes (female Klowns) very rare. Klownettes are made if the pregnant Klownette feeds on fresh warm blood while pregnancy, to make males they just need lukewarm or cold blood.

The Klowns had been having many conferences about their food reducing and finally came to the decision to stop hunting for at least 10 centuries so that the creatures could have time to repopulate. But this gave some problems to solve, how would they feed if they couldn't hunt? or how would they get more Klownettes if there is no warm, fresh blood? Without them they wouldn't be able to multiply themselves. The problem about multiplying was solved however by a Klown scientist who discovered that they could grow new Klowns through popcorn. **( In their world popcorn is not a food)** The Klowns would grow as if they were in the womb of a Klownette, but much faster. This was both good and bad. Good because they could get more Klowns and bad because it just wasn't the same, unlike the others who are born naturally, the new ones wont experience any parenting love or anything of the sort, they are immediately forced into studding and training once they are a whole body so that the future generations can continue to save their planet. At first, this way of making new klowns was forbidden since they thought it was to unnatural and grotesque to let a baby grow like a worm or some creature, but they then realized that they have no other choice so they let it be done anyway. An other unlucky thing about the popcorn birth is that it can't make Klownettes, only male Klowns.

Finally after years of studding by the new generations, they found a planet similar to theirs in the neighbor galaxy. The planet's name is Earth, the planet had a very similar oxygen to the one they have, so there was a big possibility that they would be able to breathe there. They studied the sentient beings living there that are called humans. They found a lot of similarities in them, but what made them really delighted was that their blood was so much similar to the creatures they used to hunt on their planet. So wasting no time, they send a ship of towards Earth to investigate.

The first Klowns who had landed on Earth had at first studied humans from a distance, then they had tried to catch a couple of them in their cotton candy guns, nearly starving they wasted no time and tried the alien blood. It was not as tasty as the creatures back home but it held enough good nutrients to keep them alive.

After that they gave a signal through the galaxy and a new ship was sent over so that they could do their first harvest in years. A lot of lives were saved by the human blood and it made them much more fresh. Since then, every decade a harvest ship is sent to Earth in a new place to harvest food. They always harvest in small human towns or villages since it would be a much smaller risk for them to be hunted or caught by the human authority.

Hunting humans is not like it was hunting the food creatures who were not sentient. The humans try to run away, scream in horror and so much more.

At first, it was very uncomfortable for the Klowns to kill humans since they have so much in common. Many who worked as hunters and paraders quit their job because of it. This problem was solved by teaching the young Klown children during school that killing humans is not wrong. They even tried to convince them that it was like a game or a sport, a way of pleasure. In a way they brainwashed the younglings and sadly, many grew up thinking this way was right and good since the new way of birth children were never raised by a loving parent. The new generation of Klowns became a lot more cold and very sadistic.

Years later, some young klown scientists came up with a splendid idea. An idea that would repopulate klownettes. They figured that human females are so much similar to theirs so perhaps they could use them. They created a gas named Iilium, an easy gas that could easily lift items up. They mixed that with fast producing cells from each part of a klown body, the cells float around in the gas. They would then capture a human female in a balloon filled with Iilium, intoxicating her with it. The cells attack the body and force the humans females cells to die and build up klown cells instead, making her into a klown herself.

The results were successful and the klowns were delighted. But they learned that forcing the cells to remake new ones was a great force for especially the brain cells, making the once smart human females with own choices into simple minded creatures who take orders as if they were lost puppies. This affected the ability to fall in love, or even if a klown would fall in love with the new made klownette he would never get anything in return, except for sex. Klown males got even more miserable because of this since the same klownette that they would try to claim as their mate would just run of from male to male as if the whole ordeal for the males were a joke. This new way of making klownettes was also not as good as they had hoped for it to be, not only because of how it affected their minds but also since the cells in the Iilium are all from male klowns, it ruins a lot of the females appearance, making them look more klown masculine rather than feminine, this also ruined the ability to create life so they had to continue with the popcorn instead.

The new generation grew up thinking that this is how it is supposed to be. They grew up thinking that killing humans is the greatest sport, that the only way of birth is through popcorn, that females are only sex slaves. They grew up not knowing much of any emotions except anger and sadistic sense of humor. The closest emotion to affection that they are familiar with is friendship. It is the only thing they had always known and it will always be the only thing they know, or will it?

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys made me do this!" A girl dressed up as a clown cries. Her hair is wavy and blue with a huge green, red and blue bow on top. She is wearing a sleeveless rainbow colored dress that reaches her knees, a pair of cute yellow gloves and blue shoes. Her makeup, face is painted white with rosy cheeks, cute red lips, new painted small eyebrows, long fake eyelashes and green eyeshadow on her eyelids.

"I _hate _clowns!" the clown-girl cries. Her two friends laugh and chuckle at her.

"Oh, come on, Rosy. It was you're fault for losing the bet!" the guy laughs. "At least you have something to join with your blue hair." Rosy glares at him.

"Not funny, Mike! You cheated! I know you did! I don't know HOW you did it but I know you did!" The other girl tries to calm down first and takes an amused shaky breath.

"D-don't take it so hard, Rosy. Think positive. You are a very cute looking clown." she giggles. Rosy snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Pfft! Cute? Bullshit! A clown is _never _cute, Debbie." Rosy crosses her bare white colored arms over her chest. Mike continues to chuckle as he grabs his burger and takes a bite, he then chokes and starts to cough.

"Easy there, Mike. Don't eat while you're laughing." Debbie scolds her boyfriend. He manages to cease the coughing and dries his mouth of with a tissue.

"Sorry, it's just that it is so hilarious!" Rosy reaches over from her seat and smacks him on the back of his head.

"It's not THAT funny!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Okay, enough!" Debbie shouts. "You only need to look like that until tomorrow! Then you can wash it of. Okay Rosy the cute clown?" Rosy growls and slams her fist on the table.

"Clowns aren't CUTE!" Just then a couple of guys walk by and stop by their table. They turn to Rosy and smirk.

"Hi there, cutie! Never seen a cute clown like you before." Rosy's mouth falls open and Debbie and Mike fall into an other fits of laughter.

"I told you!" Debbie laughs. Rosy shakes her head and hides her face in her palms. The guys laugh and walk away just as Mike seems to calm down again.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a dump before we go." Debbie playfully gasps and slaps his arm as he stands up.

"We don't need to know that!"

"Gross..." Rosy pipes in. Mike just grins and runs of to the restrooms. Once he is out of sight, Debbie turns to Rosy and smiles.

"To change the subject that you are dressed up as a clown..."

"Thank you!"

"...Aren't you interested in having a relationship with someone special?" At the question, Rosy gives her friend a deadpanned look.

"That wasn't much of a better subject. Why so interested?"

"Well...You don't have not much of a problem at getting a guys attention and we are getting older now so I was just wondering if perhaps you want to at least have someone special, like I have Mike." Debbie tries to reason. Rosy just shakes her head and looks down.

"Yeah, honestly I would like to have a boyfriend. But I don't just want to choose someone...I want us to meet by fate..."

"What you mean like in a movie?" Debbie asks. Rosy nods and her painted cheeks turn redder.

"D-don't laugh at me now but...But the way I want to fall in love with him is pretty cliché and cheesy..." Debbie smiles and bends a little forward over the table.

"How cliché?"

"Um...How about that I want to be rescued like a real damsel-in-distress. I would like him to literally swing to my rescue, catch me and then carry me bridal style." Debbie stares blankly at her for a while. Rosy waits impatiently for her friends reaction, she is then answered when Debbie snickers before bursting into a new fit of laughter. She starts to bang her fist on the table as she uncontrollably laughs. Rosy groans and hides her face in her palms again.

"You said that that you wouldn't laugh!"

"N-n-no I-I di-didn't!" Debbie manages to say. Just then, Mike comes back and sits back down. He loos suspiciously at his laughing girlfriend and embarrassed friend.

"Okay...What have I missed?" Debbie is about to choke something out but Rosy beats her to it.

"Nothing! Let's just eat our burgers!"

**R x R**

Later on after eating their burgers, the tree friends set of to Top of the world where most couples would go on a friday night. They settle down in one of the parking spaces. Rosy sighs in relief and leans back in the car seat.

There were many more cars parked around them. Most of them containing couples making out, making her mentally groan. She snaps her head up when she hear a pop. She looks at the front seats and sees Mike pour a glass of champagne to Debbie. They then cuddle close into each other.

"Now when I think about it. Why am I here to suffer by watching you two lovey-duvey time while I could be home reading instead?" Mike snorts and turns to look at his clown dressed friend.

"'Cause we need to make sure that you don't wash the paint of until tomorrow like you promised." He grins as Rosy huffs and pouts childishly. She then leans back again and decides to just fall asleep. In that way the bet will end faster. But just as she closes her eyelids she hears a very familiar and annoying melody along with an annoying voice.

"I'm Jojo! The ice cream clown! With the bestest ice cream in town! Wee'l give you a stick! And you'l give it a lick! And it will tickle you all the way down! Ice cream! Ice cream! We brought our goodies here to you! And tasty treat while you screw!" The ugly ice cream truck with a gross clown head on top parks between two cars. "Let's take a break!" A guy then jumps out, holding a micro phone. "Cool lips, hot lips! With our tasty frozen fruity bars! Icey wicies! Fudgie wudgie bars! And everyones frozen and favorite delight, the licka stick!" the guy says and then starts to air hump.

Rosie groans and starts to hit her head against Debbie's seat in front of her. "Not those two!" she cries.

"Hey! Get out of here you moron!" a guy shouts.

"Hey! Take your ice cream and get lost!" an other shouts as well. The ice cream truck guy frowns.

"Oh yeah?!" Then suddenly, people start to throw things at them, including Rosy.

"Beat it you jerks!" she shouts.

"Oh you don't want any ice cream? Well you aint getting any!" Rosy then manages to throw a can at the guys head, making him run back into the truck. Mike and Debbie come outside to join Rosy. Mike laughs.

"Ha! Those guys! What the hell are they doing here?"

"Beats me. I want them away!" Rosy growls.

"Well this worked out just great!" the truck speaks as it starts to drive away.

"Don't blame me! Your the one who wanted to come here..Hey! why don't we try the drive in?"

"Ugh! Thats dumb! Hey wait a minute! Were still playing."

Rosy rolls her eyes and jumps up into the back of the car on the raft. Mike and Debbie do the same.

"Idiots." she mumbles. Mike just chuckles and watches them leave.

"Hehe! Knuckleheads!" he laughs.

"You two know those guys." Debbie amusingly points out.

"Yeah those guys are my best friends from school!"

"And my annoying stalkers from school. They were always trying to touch my boobs!" Rosy protests. But Mike just ignores her.

"Hey, whenever I wanna have a good time, I call Rich and Paul. A night with those guys, is a total adventure."

"And perverseness." Rosy comments, making Debbie laugh. Mike then turns to his girlfriend and smirks. He leans up on one elbow and gazes into her eyes.

"Why am I talking about those brothers for?" He then leans in closer to her. "When I would rather be kissing you." he smirks.

Rosy gags."I'm still here! I'm still here! Let me at least get of the raft before I puke!" She quickly jumps of and walks to the car hood instead. She leans on the bumper and sighs. She then looks up at the sky.

"Just a clear sky, eh?" she mumbles to herself. She hears Mike and Debbie kiss and rolls her eyes again and then looks down sadly as she thinks about her impossible dream of how to meet her true love. She knows that it is very ridiculous but she can't help but hope that one day she might have her dream come true.

"Keh! Stupid thinking..."

Then suddenly she sees a light in the sky, she looks up and to her shock and amaze, she sees a shooting star zoom by and into the forest.

"Wow!" she gasps in awe. Finally something exiting happening.

"That was incredible!" she hears Debbie exclaim. Rosy pushes herself of the hood and runs around to her friends.

"We _have _to follow it!" she exclaims excitedly. Debbie nods in agreement and turns to her boyfriend, but he is not nodding.

"Come on Mike!" she exclaims.

"Nah! Come on, Debbie that thing must at least be a hundred miles away." Rosy runs to him and starts to childishly pull him by his shirt.

"Come on, Mike. You saw it! It went just right over there!" Mike hesitates and looks back at Debbie who also looks pleadingly at him.

"Ugh...Fine." Rosy whoops as all three jog back to the car. Mike and Debbie sit in the front and Rosy in the back. She smiles goofily and starts to ramble about how exciting their new found "adventure" would be.

**R X R**

They drive through the forest for a while. Rosy has finally calmed down and yawns as she quietly mumbles yippi over and over again.

"Are you sure it was this way it went?" she asks. Mike snorts and smiles smugly.

"Do you doubt my sense of direction?"

"Yes." She then sees an old wooden fence. Mike stops the car right in front of it and the three friends step out of the vehicle, Rosy in the front. Debbie is about to say something but Rosy already hops over the fence.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to walk from here." Mike points out.

"Already doing it!" Rosy calls from the other side. She doesn't wait for her friends and sets of into the dark woods.

"Hey, Rosy!" Said girl turns around. "This way!" her guy friend calls and walks an other direction with Debbie.

"Isn't it this way?"

"Nah, we're taking this way." Rosy groans and runs back to join them. Once she catches up she walks in front again. Mike is holding one arm around Debbie as they walk. It was very dark and eerie feeling. They then suddenly hear a strange noise, making them all stop. They turn around and see something that makes Rosy gasp.

"Holy shit! It's no shooting star. It's like...a" Mike starts

"CIRCUS TENT!" Rosy exclaims and starts to hyperventilate. "I need a paper bag!" But her friends seem to ignore her.

"What is a circus tent doing all the way out here?" Mike questions. Rosy turns around.

"I-I'm SO out of here. Good bye you guys!" Just as she is about to make a run for it she is grabbed by her arm and his hold firmly in place.

"Let me go! Were there is a circus, there are clowns!" she cries.

"Na, come on Rosy don't be such a sissy, let's go check it out." But Debbie seems a little weary as well.

"No, something doesn't feel right."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Rosy joins.

"Weren't we looking for the shooting star?" Debbie continues and grabs her boyfriends sleeve. But Mike doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Come on, It looks neat. Let's check this out!" he says happily.

"No!" Rosy cries.

"Yeah, Mike I have seen enough." Debbie tries to reason. Mike then gives her a pleading look.

"Come on, Deb," he pleads and turns to his clown dressed friend, who he is still holding in place, to do the same. "Rosy, I wanna take a closer look. Would you two like to stay here?" Rosy's eyes widen.

"Alone?" Debbie asks.

"Well would you rather be scared, if you came with me? Or if I left you two here?" he asks sneakily. Debbie sighs in defeat.

"Here, let's go."

"Well I'm staying here!" Rosy stomps her foot childishly and gives her two friends a pointed look. Mike just smirks.

"Fine, stay here. Who knows? There might come a clown to keep you company." Rosy then gasps and clings to Debbie's and Mike's arms.

"Okay! Fine, I'm going." Mike smiles victoriously and pulls his girlfriend and friend towards the tent. Rosy looks suspiciously at the tent as they walk closer. Why would a circus tent be so far away out here? Feeling braver, she lets go of her friends and walks slowly closer. She realizes that there is nobody around.

"Were is everybody? Shouldn't there be a ticket booth or at least a couple of circus trucks?" But her question is ignored as Mike spots in front of the entrance. He walks to it and looks hopefully at the two girls.

"Come on let's check this out." Rosy narrows her eyes annoyingly at her childish friend.

"No, Mike. Mike we better not!" Debbie cries after her boyfriend as he enters the tent.

"What if we get in trouble with the circus owners?" Rosy questions frustrated. Mike walks out again with an amused grin.

"Don't worry. You look like you are a part of it anyway" Rosy humphs at him and crosses her arms over her D-cup sized chest. Mike chuckles and turns to Debbie. "Deb, you're gonna love this. Don't be a baby."

"She isn't being a baby. She is just smart." Rosy states annoyingly. Debbie looks at her friend.

"Should we?" she asks. Rosy bites her underlip. Debbie doesn't wait for an answer and walks in. Rosy sighs in defeat and follows.

Once they are in they all look around in awe. Rosy raises and eyebrow. It looked like they were walking in a fun house, funny walls filled with colors and funny shaped doors. Debbie lets out a laugh.

"Ha! This is bizarre. What kind of circus is this?"

"I would call it an abomination." Rosy mutters as she walks beside Debbie. Mike turns to them and smiles. Rosy understands that he probably thinks he knows the answer.

"This is that, that new way of European circus Fantastico!" Rosy groans at his silly answer. Mike hugs Debbie and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up!" Then let's go and stands in front of the two girls. "See the circus Bizzarow!" Debbie laughs while Rosy just groans and covers her ears as he continues to rant circus presentations. She sees him gesture to different random walls and talks but she just ignores it.

"I am not listening! Lalalalalalalala!" Debbie then grabs her wrists gently and pull them away from her ears.

"Rosy, Mike. Keep it down! Somebody will catch us." But Mike just ignores her.

"Guys is this place great or what? It looks like it was decorated by clowns, perhaps it was Rosy." Said girl punches him on the shoulder.

"Quit it!" she hisses. Debbie smiles and shakes her head.

"Anyway so where do you wanna go?" Mike thinks for a second and turns around points at a strange looking door.

"Well let's just go to the end of this hall and see what is behind those doors." Rosy sighs and walks in front to the doors. She looks curiously at them. It felt very weird. It was defiantly the strangest circus she has ever been to. Two of the doors were pink while the third was green. Something didn't feel right in her gut, there was something about the circus, she could feel it.

Rosy watches as Mike walks up to the green door and tries to press a couple of buttons, they make stupid noises as they were pressed. Then the door suddenly opens and Rosy along with her two friends fall in, it closes and opens on the other side. What she sees makes her stand dumbfounded and look stupidly around. The place was like a deep hole that went down to god knows what. And there was strange, scary, alien looking things. It basically looked like...a space ship.

Rosy gasps and backs a bit. Wind blows through her long, blue curls. Her red painted lips are slightly parted as her brown eyes stare at the crazy machines.

"This is no funhouse." Mike states. Rosy nods in agreement.

"No circus either." her and Debbie say in unison. They continue to look around with wide eyes. Then suddenly, out of a gigantic glass ball, electric shocks shoot out of it, making Debbie yelp and Rosy fall on her butt.

"What is it? A nuclear power plant?" Mike asks.

"No." Debbie whispers.

"A missile silo?"

"No."

"A military base?" The glass ball then starts to spar violently again.

"NO!" Rosy shrieks and runs back to the door. She hyperventilates as she throws herself back at the door. Once on the other side, Debbie looks at her with a knowing look, Rosy nods and looks at Mike. Debbie grabs him by the collar and shakes him.

"The shooting star!" Mike looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. Rosy decides to help.

"The shooting star we went to look for, we are _in_ it!" she then suddenly sees a shadow and gasps with a hand covering her mouth. Debbie and mike turn to were she had looked. "What was that?" she whispers. Mike holds both the girls' hands protectively.

"I don't know, but it's coming this way." He turns around and spots one of the pink doors. "Come on." He then quickly opens the door, and all three step in. Once it opens on the other side Rosy's eyes widen. They were once again in a strange room, only this one had fog covered floor, machines filled with popping popcorn and gigantic pink shapes hanging on hooks. Rosy sniffs the air and smells sweet.

"Look at this place. It smells like candy."

"No, you don't say, Mike." Rosy says sarcastically and shakes her head. She then walks closer to the pink things.

"You know, I don't know about what we saw out there but, this looks like a cotton candy factory, were they are made." He steps down the step from the door and starts to walk around. Rosy and Debbie follow slowly and look around weary. "Yeah, this must be were they hang them up to dry before they ship the stuff out."

"No it's not!" his clown dressed friend exclaims. "I have never seen anything like this before!"

"Me neither!" Debbie agrees. "Have you?!" Mike just looks calmly at her.

"No." Rosy sighs and holds her head.

"Well that's because nobody has!" She looks around as if expecting something to pop up. "I don't believe in UFO's. But, if they do exist then, we are trapped in one right now!" But Mike still doesn't look fazed.

"Awe, come on you, guys. I mean there has got to be a logical explanation to this." Rosy groans annoyed and stomps away from him. She walks up to a machine with a pole and leans on it. She hears Mike and Debbie continue to bicker but she ignores them and tries to get a hold over herself.

"There is no such thing as aliens, there is no such thing as aliens..." she whispers to try and convince herself.

When she opens her long eye lashed eyes agin she spots something that looks like a button. She looks down curiously at it and suddenly gets the urge to press it. She mentally curses herself for having a bad habit for pressing buttons as her index finger gets closer and closer to it. But just as she presses it a gas sprays out right into her face and then all over her body. She accidentally inhales it and jumps startled and coughs. She waves her hand back and forth in hopes to get the gas away from her. She then manages to press the button again so that it stops spraying gas on her.

"Rosy! Are you alright?" Rosy looks rubs her eyes and sees Debbie look worriedly at her further away with Mike.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Debbie nods and turns back to Mike. Rosy continues to cough as she walks back to her friends.

"Anyway, Mike. This is not normal."

"Come one, Deb. Do you really think this is alien?"

Debbie starts to feel utterly frustrated and walks to one of the gigantic cotton candy's and gestures to it.

"Nobody stores cotton candy like this!"

Mike chuckles and shakes his head. "What are you talking about? Of course it is." He then grabs a part of it with his fingers and pulls. "Look" Rosy and Debbie scream. Inside is a bloody, half melted human face. Mike stares in shock and drops the piece of candy. Rosy starts to hyperventilate again.

"T-that's it! I'm out of here!" But just as she is halfway to the door, it opens. Rosy gasps and hides behind a close cotton candy. She quickly looks to the side to see if her friends had also hidden themselves. They had hidden behind the machine that was in the middle of the room, much further away from where she was. She slowly peaks around to see who or what had walked in. Her eyes widen and she holds her breath when she sees WHAT it is. A pair of big shoes walk down the step. A clown wearing a blue, purple, orange, pink and black striped outfit and a pink and orange ruffle collar steps into the cotton candy storage. His hair is fiery red and messy. His face is white with black markings around his eyes, big red underlip and of course, the well known red nose that every clown has.

Rosy covers her mouth not to make a sound. The clown is holding an other cotton candy, that is probably containing an other dead human. Now Rosy understands that this clown must be alien. That just made her heart beat faster. She watches with nothing but utter fright as the clown hangs the cotton candy beside the others. He (she guesses it must be masculine) then walks up to the controls in front of the popping popcorn machine and pulls a couple of switches.

Suddenly, Rosy feels a strong headache and she stumbles into the cotton candy she is hiding behind, she desperately tries to keep her balance by holding onto the hook but it then let's go and falls to the ground along with the cotton.

Rosy just stands in shock as the clown turns around and stares at her. Rosy feels as if she is glued to the floor, not making a sound, she stares right back with wide eyes. The clowns eyes seem to widen as well. But for an other reason.

Klown's POV Name: Rudy

Rudy the klown walks down the hallway with a new cocoon holding yet an other human that he had killed. He sighs as he is finally in front of the food storage door and enters. He is careful not to ruin the cocoon as he steps through the door and quickly hangs the cocoon on the closest hanger before he walks to the controls. He mentally groans when he remembers that he has a whole mountain of files to look through. Sometimes he hates his job. Just because he's an intellectual doesn't mean his comrades should always make him stuck with all the filing. He wants to have time for his experiments and inventions, but NO NO! Just be in his office all day doing filing just because nobody else is patient enough to do it even though he is one of the youngest on the ship. Being 27 years old he was very gifted in science and math. He was one of the top students when he was studding, even as a child. But just because he was good at science doesn't mean that he is bad at hunting, in fact, he is one of the fastest and best ones. But he honestly doesn't really enjoy hunting and killing humans. He only kills them because it is his duty since he prefers looking around at tech stuff instead.

He doesn't really enjoy killing humans like most of his comrades do, taunting and laughing at their prey, he just gives them a fast death with no laughing. It is usually very usual for klowns to laugh but he rarely laughs at anything. He has always been very serious.

Rudy sighs as he pushes a couple of switches to keep the popcorn eggs warm. But he then suddenly hears something fall to the ground and quickly turns around to see what happened. He sees that one of their foods had fallen down, just as he wonders how it had happend he sees a pair of blue shoes. He follows up and sees a pair of feminine legs, then a pretty rainbow colored dress, and then he sees the face. His eyes widen. A _beautiful_ Klownette was standing before him. Never before had he _ever _seen a more beautiful one. Her skin was flawless, she had very pretty wavy blue hair with an adorable big bow on top, and her form was nicely curved...She was angel like. He figures that she must be one of the new-made ones from the human females that they had captured for not so long time ago.

Rudy had completely lost his voice. All he could do was stare. He then feels a very unfamiliar feeling in his chest which he finds very strange, during his many years of studding, he had never read anything in biology that described this both scared and fascinated him at the same time.

He then realizes that the klownette looks pretty surprised herself, and even a little scared. He hopes he hadn't startled her (which he is very confused about since he has no reason to hope that) and tries to say something but nothing leaves his mouth, he was still very stunned by her beauty and the strange feeling. He has never felt so confused before in his life, he had always had logical explanations about everything, but not this time. He had met a LOT of klownettes but none had _ever_ made him feel this way.

He then finally shakes himself out of his stunned state and is able to speak again. He stands straight and clears his throat. But just as he is about to say something he hears an other thing clang to the ground. He breaks his gaze from the lovely female and turns to look for the source of the noise. His eyes widen again when he spots two humans, a female and a male.

They run away from where they had been hiding and to his horror, the male grabs the Klownette roughly by her arm and pulls her towards the exit. He growls and quickly grabs the popcorn gun (which he had invented) and runs to the door himself. Once it opens he aims at the hallway were he can hear them running, and the Klownette screaming, and shoots.

**Please review your thoughts about this first chapter in this unusual story :)**

**CeciliawillsayHYPER**


	2. Shock and Confusion

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope they will continue :)**

**Here is the second chapter and just so that there will be no confusion with the talking.**

"Hello, I eat cake," **Normal humans talking**

_"Hello, I will kill you..." _**Klowns speaking**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Rosy's eyes are wide open as she hears the sound of a gun shot. An alien gun shot. She looks over her shoulder and sees popcorn flying toward them like a swarm of angry bees, frightening her even more. She let's out a loud yelp and force her legs to run faster.

Debbie and Mike a just behind her and are both running their lungs out. Then they all see the exit right in front of them and they literally throw themselves at it, barley missing the swarm of popcorn, but some of it sticks to their backs. But Rosy doesn't think about it and is immediately up oner feet again and sprinting back to the car.

"Run! Run for your lives!" she shrieks.

"Popcorn? Why popcorn?!", she hears Debbie cry.

"Because they're clowns, thats why!" Mike answers. Rosy pays no attention since she is 100% focused into getting away from her biggest nightmares that had come true.

What felt like forever, but really only was 2 minutes, she could see the car. She mentally sighs before she desperately tries to open the back door, but she realizes that it is locked. Just as she is about to shout at Mike, Debbie arrives beside her and tries to open the front and she too realizes that it is locked.

"Mike get us away from here!", she shouts.

**R X R**

Rudy runs out of the ship and looks franticly around.

_"Ah! Where did they go?...Which way?!"_ Just then, one of Rudy's very good friends named Spike runs beside him and looks around as well. But then starts to shape a balloon figure.

_"Hang on, Rudy. I'm on it."_ Rudy watches as Spike quickly shapes the balloons into a dog. He sets it on the ground and it immediately seeks a trail.

_"We got them! Come on!" _Spike smirks. Rudy follows him as the ballon dog sniffs the humans out. And the klownette. Rudy's eyes go all goo-goo as he thinks about her but is pulled out of his thoughts when he nearly trips over his own feet. He mentally curses his big klown feet that make him and the other klowns unable to run fast. He usually doesn't mind them since for klowns, the bigger they are, the more respect he gets since he is considered as a real mature male. It is a big part in puberty for them, the feet are the last thing to develop properly in their bodies. But when it came to running, their feet were then nothing but an utter curse.

_"We are close, Poochie can smell it!"_, he hears Spike call in front of him. Just as he says that, Rudy hears the sound of an earth vehicle engine starting. He and Spike run out of the woods just in time to see the vehicle reverse back very fast. In just those seconds that they had before they were both roughly hit to the ground, Rudy sees the beautiful klownette through the vehicle's glass window. Her eyes are wide open and she looks petrified.

Their eyes meet and he feels as if the whole world stands still. He stares into her deep dark eyes that stare right back at him. He feels his heart make a strange pain that makes him feel as if it just made a loop in his chest.

The vehicle slams into him and Spike and they both fall on their backs. But Rudy quickly scrambles to his stomach and sees as it disappears, feeling like he is in the depths of despair for a moment, he then repeats the only thought he has in his head.

_I will find you._

**R X R**

It is completely quiet in the car for a while. Too quiet.

Debbie looks in the backseat at her friend who is sitting still as a statue. "Rosy?" she questions wearily. Rosy then screams with all her might in a high pitched voice.

"MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE! WE ARE BEING CHASED BY LIVE KILLER CLOWNS, FROM OUTER SPACE!"

As she continues to scream, Debbie and Mike try to speak to each other.

"We have to tell the police." Debbie exclaims. Mike gives her a WTF? look

"Oh yeah? Well are we gonna run to the police station and tell them that a bunch of clowns are running around the hills killing people with cotton candy?"

"I have a friend there. I know he will believe us." she tries to reason.

Mike sighs."I-I don't know, Deb. I wouldn't even believe us. And Rosy STOP screaming!" But Rosy just continues.

"Rosy, seriously, STOP! We can't calm down if you continue doing that!" Debbie exclaims. And then Rosy finally stops screaming and slams her head back into the seat. She sighs exhaustedly and looks up.

Suddenly, she feels a strong headache. Which she finds pretty strange since she usually never gets carsick. But perhaps it may be with the whole ordeal with killer klowns consuming people alive in cotton candy that has made her feel this way. _Yeah, that sound reasonable_. But then she feels the headache get stronger and even her stomach starts to feels funny. She also feels the urge to purge.

"Debbie," she whispers. "Debbie?" Her friend turns around just in time to see Rosy nearly show her dinner.

"Wow Rosy! Calm down, hold it in! Hold it in!" Rosy desperately tries to do so as Debbie franticly starts to dig around for a bag.

"Whats up?" Mike asks.

"Rosy is going to puke!"

"What?!" Mike shrieks. "But she never gets motionsi-"

"Not now, Mike!" Debbie interrupts. "She needs a bag!" Mike then also starts to look around for a bag as he is driving.

Rosy feels that she can not wait any more and simply just rolls the window down and sticks her head out.

"Rosy what are you...Ugh! Thats just nasty!" Mike cries and pays his attention to the driving instead. Debbie feels pity on her friend and climbs into the backseat with her. She finds a tissue on the seat and hands it to Rosy who gladly accepts it.

Debbie pats her back as she dries her mouth of. "How are you feeling?" Rosy wants to come with a smart comeback and tell her her off that they had just seen dead people on an UFO made by killer clowns but feels to bad to even say a word.

"I-I need to go home." she manages to say. Mike hears and turns slightly around.

"Not now, Rosy. We gotta go to the police and tell them about the aliens."

"But I gotta go home..."

"We need your witnessing and convincing as well an-" But he is then interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Mike!", Mike jumps in his seat. "She can hardly speak. She is not in for it right now. We can talk to them but she really _needs_ to rest right now. I mean just look at her!"

Mike looks up at the mirror and sees that his usually courageous and smart-ass friend has her eyes nearly half closed, and they are looking very red, her lips are slightly parted, allowing her to take fast small breaths. She did _not_ looks well.

"Okay, Deb'. Hang on, Rosy we are going to get you home." He then races down the road back to Creston Cove.

* * *

Rosy is not sure if she had ever been so happy see her ugly small home like she was now. She opens the car door and steps out. Debbie is about to step out as well to help her inside but Rosy immediately puts her hand in front of her.

"No. I can make it myself from here, hurry up and get to the station before anybody else gets hurt."

"But Rosy..."

"DON'T you _Rosy _me. There is an alien invasion going on and you are worried about one single girl who has a little headache?" Debbie is about to protest but her boyfriend speaks up.

"Deb, Rosy is a tough cookie. She will be fine." he says calmly. Debbie sighs and gives Rosy a hug before she goes back into the car.

"Well you better be alright." she glares at Rosy who sends her an exhausted flying kiss.

Rosy watches as they race towards the station, once they are out of sight she remembers about her headache. She grimaces and turns around to walk up to her door. She nearly loses her keys twice as she tries to unlock it. The headache had become so much worse. The strongest one she had ever had.

Just as she is inside and she has closed her door and locked it she collapses to the floor. She starts to pant heavily. Her skin is burning painfully and she feels as if her whole body is in pain. She curls into a ball in hopes that it will loosen the pain. But it doesn't. She tries to let out a cry of pain, but nothing leaves her mouth since even her throat is burning.

Tears stream down her cheeks and she falls unconscious of the pain.

**R X R**

Rudy's hands shake of anger as some of his comrades scold him. Chubby, Bibbo he understands but why Jumbo is scolding him makes him even more angry. That Klown has NO reason to scold anyone since he can't even make a proper cocoon. Him and Jumbo never get along, in fact Jumbo never gets along with anyone.

Spike and Shorty, the youngest Klown on bored, are just standing and watching as the scolding is progressed.

_"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault!?" _he growls.

"_How could you not know that there was a couple of humans hiding in our storage room?!" _Rudy is taken aback and can't help but grimace. True, he was kind of distracted so it wasn't exactly his fault, but he didn't dare to admit that.

_"Okay, all of this wont help anything, guys. The more we talk the further those humans are getting away from us, and if we don't get them now then they might tell the others and the authorities might come looking for us." _Spike says seriously. That makes the others shut up and think twice. Rudy mentally sighs and tries to calm down. He hadn't told them about the klownette that they had also kidnapped but he was afraid that they would try to find her then first. A female that beautiful would be nothing but a huge competition for all males to have first, and the thought of an other male having her made Rudy feel very unpleased.

_"Spike is right, If we don't go and find those humans now then we might all be in danger." , _He walks by the Creston Cove sign and turns around to look at his comrades. **(This is one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Klowns march.)**

_"Come on." _He hears the others slow, big footsteps following him and he smirks.

_I will be the first to find her._

**R X R**

Rosy's long lashed eyes open slowly. At first she looks around in complete confusion but she then remembers that she is home. She sits slowly up and rubs her eyes.

_"Ugh, what happened?" _she gasps at the sound of her voice. It sounded strange, but she didn't have a cold and she felt no pain in her throat at all. So why was her voice so...She just couldn't describe it. She tries to shake it of and stands up. Just then she notices in the mirror right by her door that she is still in her clown makeup and she grimaces.

_"After what has happened today, I think I deserve to wash this of." _Pleased with her thought, she marches towards the bathroom. She opens the door and switches the light on and she sighs calmly as she sees her small bathroom. Blue tile walls, a small sink with a round mirror on top, a white, fluffy square rug on the floor, a bathtub/shower with a small window with curtains above, and of course, a toilet.

Rosy looks longingly at the bathtub and suddenly realizes how dirty she feels, with all the dried sweat beneath her clothes and not to mention the popcorn that is sticked to her dress.

She then shivers. _Alien popcorn._

_"Ah what the heck!" _With that said, she strips all of her clothing of and hops into the bathtub and reaches towards the handle. But she doesn't look at her hand as she turns the handle. Her eyes are closed as she lets the water spray down on her blue hair. The reason she has blue hair is because of an other bet she had with Mike and apparently that bet inspired him to make a new bet with her in hopes for her to dress up to a clown since he thought it would fit with her hair.

_"I need to stop agreeing on his bets." _she sighs. She then reaches to one of her shampoos and presses a handful in her palm. She doesn't feel like getting out of the shower to get the makeup remover and shampoo works just as equally good so there is no need for it.

She scrubs the shampoo all over her face for a good while before she rinses it of and starts to scrub her hair. She opens her eyes for a sec but then opens them again when she notices something. Her body looked awfully pale, no _white _as if it was painted. She lets the water splash over face and looks down at her naked body again. Still all white.

_"What the hell?"_ She starts to rub herself to see if the white would come of, but to no avail. She then notices something odd about her hands. She brings her left hand to her face and inspects it. But she then gasps and nearly slips in the tub. Not only was her hands white too, but she was missing a finger. She only had four fingers and there was no scratch or anything that showed that she once had five.

_"Oh my god!"_ She brings her right up as well and sees that she only has four fingers on that one as well.

Rosy is shocked. What had happened to her hands? She then sees a glimpse of herself in the mirror, making her jump out of the tub all wet and look at herself. She screams because in her reflection is not the ordinary Rosy Hollies, instead stood the clown Rosy that she had been all day.

Scared and frantic, Rosy looks around for the makeup remover. She opens the small cabinet beside the mirror and looks desperately around in it. She then spots it and quickly grasps it and presses it's substance out and starts to scrub her face. She then rinses it of with hot water and looks up at the mirror again. But it was still clown Rosy who stood there. She backs up a bit so that she can see her whole body. A small tear slides down her cheek.

_"I have become one of them." _she whispers. She falls to her knees and stares blankly at nothing in particular. "_How can this be?" _Tears drop to the tile floor from her eyes. Rosy covers her now four fingered hands over her face and starts to sob.

_"T-this can't- This just can't be real!...How? how did this happen?!" _she cries. She just sits there, all naked on the rug, crying for a good ten minuets. She was scared and had at least a hundred questions in her head that she really wished to be answered.

She then removes her hands and looks hopelessly up and the celling.

"_Now what?" _she sobs. Just as the last word leaves her mouth she hears a sound that makes her jump and gasp. She tries to listen for it again but hears nothing. She carefully stands up and sneaks to were she had heard it come from. A couple of towels are lying on the floor and she sees movements from under it.

She hesitates at first but then finds the courage to lift the towel cautiously. But once it is removed she regrets it. A worm with a clown head attached to it pops out and flies up with it's big jaws wide open. Rosy screams and falls back. The worm/clown looks as if it is just about to bite her, making her close her eyes and prepare for a painful bite into her flesh, but it never comes. She carefully opens one eye. The sight makes her stunned. The clown head seems to be smelling her, it then makes a strange noise that sounds like a whine mixed with a growl.

_"Um..." _she squeaks but then yelps when the strange creature starts to nuzzle her. "_Okay now!... Now that is just creepy so stop that!" _she whines and tries to scramble away from it, only to bump into three more clown heads, but with different hair colors, that start to nuzzle her too.

"_NO! stop that!" _she shrieks and stands up. She runs to the door, and picks a towel and her clown dress on the way before she opens it and slams it closed. She pants and leans into the door. She hears the clown creatures whine from inside the bathroom, they sounded very sad. It made her have an uncomfortable feeling in her heart but ignores it and tries to remind herself that they are disgusting aliens.

* * *

**Please leave a little feedback! :D**


	3. Inner fuss

**Hello! Thank you all for the happy and nice reviews. I am so glad that some are actually reading this fic' about killer klowns, since so many seem to have a complete phobia when it comes to clowns...XD Well I had that too, once. Awe well...**

**Let's get this straight now, I don't own Killer Klowns from outer space, Which you guys already know, and I don't own the original plot either. But what I do own is Rosy and the different plot and things that occur because of her presence in the story. I also own the back story about the killer klowns that you have read in the beginning of chapter 1 when it stood _Prologue _and the klowns' thoughts and blablablabla...:)**

**Now, enjoy this chapter and I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

Rudy trudged on the sidewalk deep in thought. What was wrong with him? Why was he all suddenly making such a big mental fuss about some female that he had just recently met? Heck! He and her hadn't even shared once single conversation and he was feeling as if she was some long lost friend that he had to find. Or that was the closest thing he could describe the feeling. It was really starting to annoy him, making him even more eager to find the klownette and see what it is that is making him feel the way he is feeling, could she perhaps have cast some kind of a spell on him? Rudy shakes his head. '_No, that can't be it. She was human before and they don't posses any extraordinary powers. So that can't be it.' _Then what could it be that she did to him that has made him feel so desperate to find her?

Rudy sighs in annoyance and swings his colorful bag filled with popcorn eggs carefully. Just then he hears humans speaking. Not wanting to make a whole scene, he quickly figures something out. He spots a robotic gorilla outside a store, making slow moves with it's arms up and down, back and forth.

"_Aha!" _Rudy grins and backs up into the wall behind him and carefully places the popcorn filled bag on the ground before he starts to mimic the gorilla.

"I really need some new mascara though." he hears one of the female humans state.

"Perfect, yeah!"

"Oh, great. Why don't we just go to the drugstore, okay? And then we will go on." They then stop in front of him.

"Oh, look!" one of them coos. Rudy just continues to make slow robotic moves. The two girls smile at each other.

"Cute." says one of them before they enter the drugstore.

Just as the door is closed, Rudy stops mimicking. _'Perhaps if I hunt just for a while then maybe I will get my head straight.' _Just as he thinks that he gazes into the drugstore with a wicked smirk. _'And I know just the ones to hunt.'_

"_Bingo!"_

**R X R**

Rosy sighs and looks down at her Rose tea that she was holding securely in both her hands, despite that it is already standing very steady on the kitchen table. She then gazes at the telephone that was hanging from the wall. She was having an inner battle with herself. '_Should I call or not?'_She then groans and looks back down at her tea.

"_What's the use? They will either not believe me or just call me crazy...But if they do...What will they do? It is pretty obvious that I am not human anymore." _When she said _not human anymore, _a tear slides down her cheek and falls into her tea with a small plop.

Rosy grits her teeth._ "Why? Why did this have to happen me? I am nothing but a freak now!" _She glares down at the rainbow colored dress that she, for some reason, had put on again.

What if people would fear her? Or worse, what if they consider her REALLY as one of the aliens and capture her for experiments?

The klown girl shakes her head again and tries to deny the possible and overreacting possibilities. Yeah, besides, her friends would be on her side and protect her.

"_I wonder how it is going for them. But I honestly doubt that the police will believe them." _She finally lets go of her tea and sits in a more lazy position with a humorous expression. _"I mean seriously? Killer clowns from outer space? If I were one of those polices then I would be laughing at them." _She then looks down sadly again. _"But I sure hope that they will believe them. They have already killed more than two people..." _She tries to count how many cocoons she had seen and uses her fingers to count, but stops when she has counted to four. Only seeing four fingers on each of her hands just made her shiver.

_'I really am a freak.' _She then starts to imagine the evil clowns chasing her. She shivers and grimaces. They were defiantly scary looking. Honestly, only an idiot would not run away from them. But they all looked different.

Rosy then gets a mental picture of the first clown she had seen. The one with red hair and interesting colors on his clothes. Weren't clowns supposed to wear really bright colors with no black?

"What am I thinking? He isn't a clown, but an alien!" There was something about him that screamed "Young" but she wasn't sure. But what she was really wondering about was why that clown hadn't killed her on sight? Or why didn't he at least try to frighten her or something? He was just standing there completely still, like a frozen popsicle. His eyes were wide open as if he had seen something completely amazing. Like a gigantic huge waterfall or a double rainbow...Or perhaps he was just imagining how tasty she would be in a cotton candy.

_Ring! _

Rosy was so deep in thought that she jumps at the sound of her telephone ringing.

_Ring!_

She stands up and runs to get the phone, she nearly drops it once it is in her grasp but quickly catches it and presses it to her ear.

_"Hello?!" _There seemed to be a pause in the phone line.

"Hello? Rosy is that you?" Hearing Debbie's voice was like a beautiful song for Rosy at the moment.

_"Yes it is me." _Pause.

"You sound strange." Rosy then remembers her strange voice. It must be how those alien clowns sound when they speak. She couldn't sound THAT strange now could she? And she couldn't tell that to Debbie.

Luckily Debbie decides to change the subject and go straight to the point why she even had called her. "Anyway, are you feeling better?"

_"Yeah, much better." _Pause.

"Um, good...Well then, could you please come to my place? The talk at the station did not exactly go as we had hoped. And I don't exactly want to be here alone." Rosy could hear the fear in her voice and she could not blame her.

_"Sure thing, Deb. I'll be right over." _Pause once again.

"Do you have a serious cold or something?"

_"Y-yes! That is what I have. And a lot of pain in my throat." _She mentally thanked Debbie for the quick save for what would have probably a long fake explanation. But she also felt bad for lying.

"Oh you poor thing. I got some good Pastilles here. They are tasty and work very well." Rosy smiles at her friends concern.

_"Thanks, Deb. See ya!" _

"Goodness! You _really_ need a Pastille! See ya!" Rosy laughs and hangs up. She immediately walks down the small hall that would lead her to the front door. She walks passed the bathroom and stops for a second to listen if the clown heads were still moving about. Apparently they still were since she could hear rustling in towels and her cabinet making her frown. All of her nice perfumes, face masks were going to be ruined. But she just didn't dare to open the door.

_"I will have to figure something out about those." _she mumbles as she unlocks the door and steps out into the nice summer night. She would have enjoyed it more if it were not for the fact that their small town could possibly be invaded any second by aliens.

Rosy then remembers about her hands and quickly runs back inside to dig in her closet for a pair of mittens. Sure she would look funny walking around with those in this weather, but it is either that or get disgusted or alarmed looks.

* * *

Rosy is really cautious as she walks through the streets. She feels as if she were a meerkat spotting for any sign of danger. But luckily she doesn't see any clowns, just ordinary people out for a night walk or young teens going to parties.

She walks at an even pace through a street but then spots a bush of wild roses by a building. Not being able to resist the pretty flowers, she skids to them and looks around for a strong looking one. Once she does she carefully bends the stalk until it is pulled of, avoiding the thorns. Once she has it in her grasp she smiles and continues to walk, but incautious this time since she is so focused on the pretty flower.

Rosy smiles and sniffs the rose as she is passing the drugstore. But she then stops whens she happens to see something red at the corner of her eye. She stops and looks into the drugstore. Her eyes widen. Right in there is one of the alien clowns. She recognized it's fiery red hair and dark colorful striped outfit. At the moment, his back was facing her, and she was hoping that he would stay that way.

But he sadly doesn't stay put where she had hoped him to and suddenly turns around, startling and making her lose her rose. But she doesn't think about it and sprints down the street.

**R X R**

Rudy sighs tiredly and continues to throw things around and about that seemed to interest him.

_"Rudy, bro. Check this out!"_ he hears the young voice of little Shorty. He turns around and pretends to be interested.

_"That looks very interesting." _he smiles.

Apparently killing those humans of in the store was not enough to wipe the thoughts about the lovely female, so he had then tried to interest himself at all the weird alien things that the store contained, it was entertaining at first but he got quickly board. So he then left it to go hunting with Chubby, Fatso, Bibbo and Shorty. After killing a couple of humans he got board again. But just that moment had Bibbo advised him to take Shorty somewhere away from them. It didn't really annoy Rudy that he had to be stuck with the youngest in the crew, but the fact that the others just seem to use him for that really makes him feel annoyed.

Rudy looks down at the youngest klown, he was so small and curious. This was his first harvest so he wasn't surprised that he wanted to look at everything. But for his age he was really good at hunting and other tricks.

Rudy the klown tries once again to not think about how his elders are abusing his intelligence, or how a specific face always seems to pop up into his head.

Suddenly, as he lifts a dark glass bottle, he sees something from outside the store reflected into it. He brings the bottle closer to his face in curiosity. Once he can see what it is then his eyes widen and his heart starts to pound very powerfully in his chest. What he sees is non other than the beautiful klownette. She is walking peacefully with a red flower in her hand. A breeze flies through her long blue hair as she bends down to smell the flower.

But she then stops and turns and seems to be looking right at him through the glass. Rudy stares right back and wonders if what he is seeing is real or just one of those day dreams. So he turns around to find out, but just as he is going to look where she should be standing, his sight is turned all white by a foam.

_"Ops! Sorry, Rudy.", _Shorty apologizes. Rudy ignores the youngster and growls while he tries to shake the foam off, but he loses his balance instead and tries to find something to support him, the closest he finds is a small table stacked with small boxes. But the poor small table is unfortunately not capable to hold his weight and immediately falls down along with all the boxes that fall all over poor Rudy who only grunts in annoyance.

_"You okay?", _he hears Shorty question. Rudy ignores him again and is quickly on his feet. He dries the foam of his face with his hands and runs out of the store. He looks franticly around. But there is no klownette in sight.

Rudy feels as his heart seems to be in pain in a bad way. But he then spots something on the ground. It is the flower that she was holding. He carefully picks it up and inspects it. Seeing it his heart goes back into "hard beat mode".

_ " I am definitely going to study this when i'm back in my lab." _With that said he goes back into the store to get Shorty.

* * *

**Don't forget to review now! :D**


End file.
